


Of what i never dared to hope

by Nuredhel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accident, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Erestor being a uptight asshole, Erestor has trauma, Glorfindel has had it, Hunt, M/M, Memories, PTSD, Secrets, Sex, hidden love, hostility to hide attraction, mentions of rape/noncon, replacing bad memories with good ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: Glorfindel does enjoy life in Imladris, there is just one thorn in his side. The lord's own seneschal, Erestor. The dark haired elf is a pain in the ass and try to make Glorfindel's life miserable as often as possible. But the balrog slayer do get a suspicion that things arent as clear as they may seem, Erestor has secrets and as he does dig deeper he does realize that Erestor isnt at all what he seems to be.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: 2020 My Slashy Valentine





	Of what i never dared to hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argleena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argleena/gifts).



Of what I never dared to hope…..

The day had been a long one, in fact it was soon midnight and he had just returned from a patrol which had lasted for almost two weeks. The band of orcs they had been chasing had been larger than first expected and way better armed too. They had fled north towards the Ettenmoors and the warriors had caught up with them but not before the orcs had ravaged a small village and caused several deaths. Now he was dead tired, he wanted a hot bath and a meal and then a warm bed. He was sure he could sleep for days, this trip had been taxing to say the least. The terrain terrible and they had been on foot most of the time.  
He did stop his horse in front of the stable, the others did the same and the workers came to take care of their steeds. He did pet the great white stallion and told the stable worker responsible for him to rub the animal down thoroughly. Asfaloth did deserve a really decent meal now, as did they all. The great hall was silent, it was very late so very few were there and yet the fire was burning and someone had told the cooks that they were returning so food was prepared. Some ellith were busy stirring the huge kettles with stew and some others came carrying small barrels with ale and wine. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes, you could say a lot about lembas bread but it got very boring after a week or two. 

He felt his skin itch, he was sweaty, covered with dirt and dust and orc blood and his hair felt like a crow’s nest of tangles and filth. He didn’t look like this usually, he was very careful to keep himself clean and his clothes impeccable. He was after all serving a good master and he didn’t want to taint the good lord’s reputation by looking like a buffoon. The stew was good, so good he ate too fast and had to slow down a bit. The wine was perfect as well and when he was done eating he felt as if in a daze, he was full and half drunk and so very tired. He had done a lot of fighting and his adrenaline had been high the entire trip. Now he was back in safety and things were returning to normal. 

The bathhouse was for everybody and the other soldiers had already descended upon it like a pack of wild dogs, he didn’t mind bathing with his soldiers when he was out there but now he wanted some privacy. The lord had allowed him to use the private baths, they were usually only for the lord and his closest family and friends and he was honoured by this expression of trust. He got back to his quarters and found clean clothes, then he walked slowly up the narrow path towards the bathhouse. It wasn’t large but very nice and there was a pool there with just the right temperature. He did prefer his water hot, on the verge of becoming too hot and it was a side effect of those horrible months spent on the ice. Most of those who had survived the helcaraxe had a tendency to crave heat in one form or the other. The saunas of Gondolin had been full constantly as a result of this. 

The bathhouse was dark but as he dropped his clothes and got rid of his dirty armour he did realize that he wasn’t alone after all. Somebody was in one of the pools, resting against the edge. He did not allow that to stop him, he was desperate for a bath and whoever it was, he had every right to be there. He undressed and threw a towel around his waist, his bare feet made no sound against the tiles as he walked towards the hot pool. The steam was rising and making it hard to see who it was who did occupy the other warm pool. He stopped, eyes narrow and his head tilted in slight puzzlement. It was Erestor, the lords own seneschal and probably the most uptight and rigid elf that ever was. Glorfindel had tried to be as forthcoming and kind as possible when he did arrive in Imladris, he had never treated anybody there with anything but the outmost respect and understanding and he knew that he in many ways were an outsider. He had to do his outmost to follow the biddings of the valar and please his lord, after all, very few had been restored to life the way he had. But Erestor had never said a kind word to him, Glorfindel was used to being fawned up to, he was used to others admiring him and seeing him as a sort of hero and frankly it did bother him at times. But Erestor did treat him with downright contempt and he had no idea of why. 

He had a slight suspicion though, when he came to Imladris Erestor was the most important person next to Elrond himself and perhaps the raven haired elf did view Glorfindel as a rival? He had no idea of whether this was true or not but he was often tempted to treat Erestor in a less than respectful manner. The elf was a menace, he was sure that Erestor was out to get him. He would show up at the most inappropriate moments with almost impossible demands and then be sour as a pot of vinegar if Glorfindel couldn’t find the time to do whatever it was the raven haired ellon wanted of him. The last time the guard routines were changed Erestor had created a veritable mess and they had used many days before things did work as they should. Glorfindel did at times wonder why Elrond did endure Erestor’s presence, the elf was like a thundercloud most of the time, scowling and being extremely sarcastic when he did speak. Glorfindel wondered if he at all knew what fun was and how to relax. 

And now he was here, in the bath. Glorfindel did glide into the hot water of the warm pool with no sound, he did stare at Erestor. The ellon had his eyes closed and there was something odd about the posture. The raven haired one was relaxing and yet not, Glorfindel knew how to read a body and he frowned. He knew very little about Erestor, only that he had followed Elrond for a long time and that he was originally from Lindon. At least that was what he had been told. He allowed the heat to seep into his body, it felt divine and the muck and sweat did dissolve. There was a faint scent in the air, a mixture of sandalwood and some sort of flower, he didn’t know which one but the scent was indeed one he had come to associate with Erestor. It had to be his hair oil. It was odd really, among all the Ellyn there Erestor was among the most lovely, too bad he did dress as if he was going to a funeral and he didn’t seem to join the others training at all. Glorfindel didn’t like that, he believed that everybody ought to be able to fight to defend Imladris but he had never seen Erestor with a blade. Yet they did say that he was a great warrior. 

He did stare at the silent figure in the other pool, Erestor didn’t move at all, was he asleep? When the twins were young they had been hellions of epic proportions and their main target had often been Erestor, the poor ellon had been the victim of countless pranks and yet he had never lost his composure, not even once. Glorfindel did cringe when he thought of some of the pranks, the twins had a certain cruel streak at times and the one time when they did pour dye in the bathwaters was still a thing of legend. Erestor had been blue for weeks afterwards but he had never allowed it to interfere with his work and Glorfindel had to admit that the elf was efficient. He did never swerve from his duty and it seemed as if that was all that kept him going. But he did most definitely try to make things hard for Glorfindel in special and at times the golden haired one had tried in his own ways to get even. He did never break the rules, he didn’t want to disappoint Elrond but he had at times done his best to interfere with Erestor’s plans and make them hard to complete. 

The silhouette was sharp against the swirling steam, and the black hair was like a river of darkness sliding into the pool. That was one of the most striking things about Erestor, he had such amazingly long and thick hair, silky and shiny and he did take great care of it. It was actually very beautiful and obviously a source of great pride for the ellon. Glorfindel had often wondered why Erestor did go through such trouble taking care of that impressive mane when he never allowed anybody to touch it? Even the twins knew better than to touch Erestor’s hair and Glorfindel knew that it took the ellon at least two hours each morning to wash and braid it. As a matter of fact his hair was the envy of many an elf in the valley, both ellith and Ellyn and even though he never responded with anything more than a simple nod when somebody did praise it they all knew that it had to mean something special to him.  
Glorfindel decided to ignore the other elf, he did wash and scrub himself and washed his own hair which wasn’t as long as Erestor’s. It wasn’t practical for a warrior to have such a long braid and also, his hair was not as straight as that of most noldor, it had some waves in it and when it was damp it became a nightmare to handle.  


He was almost done when there suddenly was movement in the other pool, a sort of gasp and then he heard splashing and he opened one eye to see that Erestor did lift himself out of the pool, visibly upset. Glorfindel had seen everybody there in the nude one or more times but never Erestor and the sight did shock him. He had expected Erestor to be a typical scholar, soft and not very muscular but the opposite was true. The ellon was very muscular indeed, lean and toned like a huge cat and he had a collection of scars which was impressive indeed. Glorfindel had to stare, he had never thought of Erestor as being anything but boring and annoying but now he did see that Erestor also was attractive as hell. So why didn’t he use that fact for all it was worth? Most would have enjoyed the company of others in a way more intimate manner than what Erestor did with a body like that. He was absolutely toothsome and Glorfindel couldn’t help but looking, he did enjoy the company of strong males and suddenly Erestor had become so much more interesting. 

Erestor saw that he was staring, and he did throw a robe around himself, almost running from the room, there was something akin to slight panic in his eyes and Glorfindel couldn’t understand. He did remain in the hot water until he felt too drowsy to remain there and he did walk back to his rooms slowly. He did not understand Erestor before and now he did understand even less. It was rather obvious that the seneschal was consumed by his duty, to the point where he did shun all things joyful and it was an enigma. 

Glorfindel did sleep undisturbed and wasn’t awakened before midday. Everybody knew that he didn’t enjoy being awakened when he had returned from a patrol the day before, he tended to become a wee bit cranky if somebody did forget. He did walk down to the hall for some late breakfast and then he did report to Elrond, the valley was in the middle of the harvest season and many were out there picking berries and nuts. It was very quiet and Glorfindel hoped that he would be able to enjoy a few days of peace before anything happened again. The lord did seem to be in a good mood but Glorfindel did meet a veritable thundercloud the moment he left the room. Erestor had been waiting outside of the door and he was glaring at Glorfindel with an expression the golden haired ellon was sure would curdle fresh milk. It made him feel as if he was some blood thirsty orc and he cringed slightly. Erestor just walked by him, chin held high and hands clasping onto a bunch of papers, Glorfindel felt a surge of sheer frustration shoot through him. 

Later that evening Elrond did show up at the training grounds, he did often spar a bit with the soldiers and he obviously came to get rid of some energy for he was fighting harder than normal. At the end of the training session he did stop next to Glorfindel and sighed. “I did piss off a certain someone today, Erestor wanted to send some warriors off to Mirkwood, for archery training and exploration of the spider problem. He wanted you to lead them. I said no” 

Glorfindel frowned. “Thank you! You know I loathe spiders and I just cannot see eye to eye with Thranduil” 

Elrond snickered. “Oh yes, I know. You two are like fire and water. I can still recall that drinking contest you started the last time his highness was here. You did win, I don’t think he will ever forgive you that fact” 

Glorfindel did nod, but it made him think again. It was obvious that Erestor had made the request simply because of the incident the day before, what was up with that ellon?  


For the next days Glorfindel didn’t even see Erestor and he was just glad he didn’t for he would have had a hard time controlling himself. Sending him off to Mirkwood? Who did that idiot think he was? He was sent back to middle earth to aid Elrond and his kin in their fight against evil and yes, Mirkwood did have a problem, but it wasn’t his concern at all. Thranduil didn’t allow anybody to help with the spiders and he did dislike visitors, a lot.  
This was the time of the year when the young colts and fillies were to be tamed and he was rather busy helping with the horses most of the time. He did often sit in the halls and he did see that Erestor did avoid him, rather consequently. Often the raven haired one would simply leave the moment Glorfindel did enter and others did notice it too. Some of the other warriors wondered what Glorfindel had done to tick Erestor off like that. 

This did continue over that winter and Glorfindel got used to it, whenever Erestor had to speak to him about something he was always cold as a cucumber and condescending and at times downright nasty and Glorfindel started to feel hurt by it. He started to dread meeting Erestor and tried to avoid him but that was hard to do in such a small place. From time to time they were bound to bump into each other and each time Erestor did react as if Glorfindel carried the plague. The twins were adults now and they had stopped playing pranks, now they were fierce warriors and Glorfindel was proud of them both, he had trained them and they were excellent fighters. 

It was a warm summer evening when he yet again did come across Erestor in an unexpected setting, he was out looking for a colt which had run off and he did suddenly run into the raven haired one by the river bank. It was a very secluded place there, a small beach between the cliffs with some trees and bushes and it was idyllic and peaceful. He saw that the ellon had been sitting on a rock watching the water and he felt almost guilty for disturbing his peace, but Erestor did get up as if he had gotten bitten on the bum and he did almost growl. “You!”

Glorfindel was about to step aside to let Erestor pass him by, the track was narrow and the grass slippery and he was after all a very polite person. But Erestor did try to skip by him by running on said grass and he did slip. Glorfindel did reach out, it was sheer reflex which controlled him and he grasped Erestor around the waist, felt how warm and solid Erestor’s body was. He held the other elf close and Erestor froze, other words couldn’t describe it. He was like a stick, barely breathing and Glorfindel stared at the fair face and let go of him. It wasn’t anger which did shine in those lovely grey eyes, it was fear. Naked raw fear unlike anything he had seen before and Erestor did whimper and then he ran, as if he had the entire army of Morgoth at his heels. Glorfindel did remain standing, confused and also slightly aroused, Erestor did smell good, and it felt oddly good holding him too. It had been too long since he did take somebody to his bed and he sighed and continued the search. 

Half an hour later he found the rather smug colt grazing on a very rich pasture and he couldn’t shake the feeling off his mind. That firm body, pressed against his own. The silky black hair, those huge grey eyes…He did remember the incident in the bath and that night he did dream of Erestor, and when he woke up he realized that he had soiled his sheets during the night. He did swear, threw the sheets into a corner for the washers to find and then he sat down to think. Erestor didn’t react that way around others so what was it about him that triggered such a flight or fight response? He had no idea! 

That autumn Elrond’s daughter Arwen was to visit her grandparents in Lothlorien and Glorfindel was to escort her together with some of the other warriors. In a last moment change of plans Erestor too had to join them since a scholar who was supposed to come to them from Lothlorien couldn’t make the journey after all and Erestor had to come to Lothlorien instead. The news made Erestor pale as a sheet and for a second everybody was sure that he would protest against Elronds’ orders, for the first time. But he did obey, head lowered and eyes flickering and he fled the room as if it was on fire. 

Erestor did join the group, with all he needed and he did even carry his own blades. He was dressed like a warrior now, not a scholar and Glorfindel started to realize that the raven haired one indeed was a skilled warrior. He had all the routines of a warrior used to life on the road and he didn’t slow them down even once. As a matter of fact Erestor did impress them all with his skills, he was a very good tracker and he was as one with the huge black mare he did ride. But as usual on such a journey they all lived very close to each other, half of the group would be on guard when the others did rest and the tents they used didn’t allow for much privacy. Arwen had a pair of ladies in waiting following her and the females had their own tent and the warriors shared one. Glorfindel was used to this warrior’s life, he didn’t think nothing about stripping off wet clothes in the tent and he knew that the others were likewise.  
But he felt Erestors eyes on him several times and he had no idea of what that ellon was thinking, he did try to avoid Glorfindel still and it did put a strain on everybody since they had to make special routines just for him. 

Halfway through the mountains was a valley where they usually did stay for a couple of days, it was grass there for the horses and a small cabin too. They needed to rest before the last and most challenging part of the journey. They did arrive there in the middle of the day and everybody started to prepare the camp, wood was gathered for a cooking fire and the first guards placed out in strategic places. Glorfindel was tired, the last days had been very hard due to the danger of orcs and other nasty creatures and they had fought off some goblins once, nasty little critters which had thankfully decided to flee when they did realize that the elves were armed and rather ready to engage in a minor bloodbath. 

Glorfindel had chewed down some rather tasteless meat when he did discover that Erestor wasn’t there, he was not one of those assigned to guard duty just yet and Glorfindel felt a rush of anger flow through him. The valley was safer than the rest of the mountain passes but it wasn’t safe and nobody ought to just leave the camp like that. There was a small stream there and he didn’t need much time before he found footprints, leading to the stream. He was getting pissed off by the time he did reach the water, nobody was supposed to just saunter off alone, it would endanger not just that person but also the others and he didn’t bloody care if this was the lord’s seneschal or not. Nobody walked off like that without at least telling the others where he was heading and why. He was going to teach that goddamn uptight scholar a thing or two and it wouldn’t be pleasant. He didn’t care if Erestor was a warrior, he ought to know better, way better! 

There was a pond there, and he saw clothes laying on some rocks, was Erestor bathing?! That was the most stupid thing he had ever heard off, who does something that silly in such a situation. There could be orcs there, or other even nastier creatures. Yes, they did all stink but it was the least of their concerns now, bathing was not something anybody ought to think of now, there would be plenty of time to do that when they reached Lothlorien. He did hide behind a tree, why he didn’t know. He wanted to just wander out there and grasp Erestor by his neck and drag him back to the camp but he didn’t. He just stood there and saw that the raven haired one was in the pond. It had to be rather cold but Erestor did just stand there, shivering.  


Glorfindel frowned , what the fuck? It didn’t look as if Erestor was trying to wash himself at all, wasn’t it vanity which had caused this rather irresponsible little excursion?  
Erestor stood there, he was light blue and shaking all over and Glorfindel started to get worried. Even an elf would have problems dealing with such low temperatures, he had seen his fair share of victims of hypothermia when he crossed the grinding ice and Erestor did look like one of those now. Then finally he did walk up from the pond, looking pitiful and his head hung low. The body language spoke of shame and despair and Glorfindel had to place a hand over his mouth so he didn’t reveal the fact that he was there. The raven haired ellon was sporting a rather impressive hard on and it was strange, considering the fact that he had been standing in cold water for Eru knew how long. Erestor did sink down onto his knees on the grass, he was obviously in serious distress and Glorfindel felt that he did look like a living question mark as he still hid behind the tree. What was going on? 

Erestor did moan, then he did tip over onto his side and the golden haired one did choke a gasp as he saw that Erestor did start to caress himself. At first rather reluctantly, then it looked as if something snapped and he started to stroke himself rather vigorously, panting through clenched teeth. The body was writhing, thrusting into his own grasp and Glorfindel had never seen anything that erotic or forbidden before. He wanted to run and leave Erestor alone but he couldn’t, he was transfixed by the exquisite image of the dark beauty pleasuring himself on the grass. Erestor was moaning and gasping, no longer blue but rather flushed and it was rather obvious that he sought to find his release as fast as possible. Glorfindel was getting painfully hard too, and he had a hard time standing still. What the fuck was he doing there? He should leave, the only honourable thing would be to do just that. 

But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. He was breaking every rule there was for proper behaviour and right now, there and then, he couldn’t have cared less. He stared as Erestor arched and grunted, muscles shivering in the last seconds before release and he was close to moaning too when the raven haired beauty let out a sort of muffled cry and came. It was obviously a long time since the last time the ellon had enjoyed a good orgasm for he came a lot, and continued shivering for a long time. But then Erestor did close his eyes again, breathing hard and he whispered something which made Glorfindel freeze up. “Oh…Fin…” 

Glorfindel did stare into the darkness with huge eyes, what the…he had to have misheard that, Fin?! Could it be somebody else Erestor had been thinking of? Of course, it had to be. There had been so many in the past with a name with Fin in it, the whole noldor tribe had a tendency to be very limited when it came to creativity name wise. At least the royal family. Lindon? It could be Fingon, or his father even. Finrod? Who knew? Glorfindel realized that he didn’t even know how old Erestor was, it was idiotic to believe that Erestor just had been jerking off thinking about him. Erestor had curled up into a ball on the ground and Glorfindel did hear what could only be sobs, sore and filled with sorrow. 

He hesitated, his first instinct was to help, to comfort. He had a warm heart after all and that was the sound of somebody in serious distress. His heart did fill up with pity and he wanted so much to end those heart wrenching sobs but he couldn’t. He couldn’t go out there now, it would reveal that he had been spying on Erestor while he was doing something very private. Instead he did sneak back, ashamed and with a feeling of utter confusion and worry. 

It did take two hours before Erestor did return, by then he did act as if nothing was wrong at all, he was normal but Glorfindel did notice a slight redness in his eyes and he did go to bed immediately, without even eating. The next day they did move on, there was a storm brewing and they didn’t want to be caught in the high mountains by a blizzard. The rest of the journey was rather uneventful, they didn’t encounter anything out of the ordinary but Glorfindel did use his eyes now and he did notice that Erestor did avoid staring at him almost completely. It was obvious that the raven haired one tried to pretend as if Glorfindel wasn’t even there. That in itself gave Glorfindel’s suspicions more reason to grow, but it couldn’t really be so? It was impossible, there had to be some other explanation. 

Entering Lothlorien was always a relief and they could lower their shoulders and relax. The marchwardens did take good care of the borders and nothing evil could enter this realm, Glorfindel was looking forwards to seeing his friends again. He was very fond of many of the sindar warriors there and had fought alongside many of them. He was specially fond of Haldir and his brothers and he had spent much time training with the three. Erestor did scuttle off towards the library and was gone and Glorfindel didn’t expect to see him again before it was time to return to Imladris, come spring. They were welcomed by the lord and lady and Glorfindel did soon fall into the routine of this realm. He did follow the wardens on their patrols, did train some recruits and had a good time. But he couldn’t help but thinking about Erestor. What was that elf’s problem? There had to be something which had caused him to act the way he did and Glorfindel would very much like to find out what it was. 

The warriors of Lothlorien did have a sort of ritual hunt each autumn, it was an old rite and they would dress up as the maiar of Orome and chase through the forest riding bareback wielding spears. The point wasn’t to actually catch something but to remember the days of old, before so many left for the blessed realm. Glorfindel was participating as usually and he was shocked to see that Erestor too was to be part of the hunt that year. The scholar he came to visit had insisted and Erestor sat on his large black horse and looked like a thundercloud. The others tried to stay clear of him, he was in an exceptionally foul mood, even for him.  
The hunt did start in the evening, a little before sunset and they rode through the forest wielding torches and it was both thrilling and fun, the horses were giving their all and Glorfindel was having a swell time. They were at the borders soon and turned back to return to the city and he and Asfaloth were in front when they suddenly were overtaken. It was Erestor’s large black mare and she was running as if she was being chased by a dragon. It was very obvious that the rider had no control over her, whatsoever.  
They all rode without a bit or a saddle and usually elven horses are very obedient but that mare had obviously been spooked by something, so badly she no longer was obeying her rider at all. Erestor was hanging on for dear life and Glorfindel did react immediately. He gave Asfaloth a gentle nudge with his heels and the stallion did suddenly increase his speed a lot. He followed the black mare and the other riders did continue on their way, convinced that the balrog slayer had control of this. Glorfindel was afraid that the mare would trip and fall, a bad fall could kill both horse and rider and his heart was in his throat as he raced through the thick forest. The mare had jumped a few fallen trees and the track told of total panic. 

What could have startled the horse like that? Glorfindel knew that no predators were allowed to enter the golden wood, but it could be bees or wasps or some other insect. Some horses do panic if they get stung. He was leaning forwards and urging Asfaloth on and the great white stallion never lost his footing even once. As an Aman raised horse he was way more intelligent than other horses and also faster and more enduring. Glorfindel froze when he heard a scream from a horse, and a crashing sound. “Oh Eru, no!”

He felt his stomach drop and Asfaloth put in an extra burst of speed. They rushed in between some mighty mallorn trees and Glorfindel let out a small gasp. There was a stream between the tree trunks, narrow but deep and on the other side was a dense collection of bushes. It did look like a wall and it was very tall. He did see the horse first, the mare had jumped the stream but landed in the bushes and been pulled to an abrupt stop, he didn’t see Erestor anywhere but guessed that he had been thrown and was somewhere in the bushes. Most of them had thorns and the mare was screaming and fighting to free herself, eyes wide with fear and blood was trickling down her legs and flanks.  
Glorfindel stopped Asfaloth and jumped over the stream, now he did see that the mare was injured, she was almost kneeling and it wasn’t only because of the bushes but also because she had broken her front legs in the landing. Glorfindel felt nauseous, tears did well up in his eyes and yet there was only one thing to do. The horse couldn’t be saved with two broken front legs, the healers could maybe have saved her if only one was broken but no horse can support its great weigh with two injured front legs, it would die from circulatory failure. He pulled his sword and cut his way to the front of the animal, the mare was still in a fit of panic, she didn’t feel much pain due to the adrenaline and he waited until she turned her head around before he brought his sword down with all his might and cut through the slender neck as if it was made from butter. The horse did collapse and now he cut his way further into the bushes. He hadn’t heard a sound from Erestor yet and that did frighten him. He had to push aside his sorrow concerning the horse and find the scholar now! The bushes were incredibly dense and the thorns were long and nasty and grasped onto his clothes but he pushed forwards and finally he did see a glimpse of blue colour up ahead. It was Erestor’s cloak, he forced himself forth and saw that the bushes were a little less dense there, but there were both nettles and burrs growing between them. 

He stopped, Erestor was quite literally hanging from the bushes, not moving at all and for a horrible bone chilling moment he was sure the other ellon was dead but then he saw that Erestor was breathing. He just wasn’t moving, eyes wide open and he was breathing very funny, as if he couldn’t get enough air into him. Glorfindel did sheath his sword and got closer, slowly. Erestor did hear him, turned his eyes and then he started to scream and thrash like crazy, the fear in his voice was absolute and Glorfindel didn’t understand. It was very obvious that the bushes had dampened Erestor’s fall but they did hold onto him like thousands of tiny hands, having torn into the clothes and probably also his skin. Being unable to move was probably what triggered the panic and Glorfindel couldn’t stand the horrible wailing, Erestor was screaming as if he was being run through slowly and Glorfindel used his belt knife to cut the raven haired elf loose and Erestor was still trashing and fighting, letting out some ghastly hollow whimpers. 

He did pull Erestor out of the bushes, he had thorns and burrs everywhere and some nasty cuts too but he was completely incoherent and struggled desperately against Glorfindel who had to use his greater physical strength to subdue the other elf. Glorfindel sighed, then he slapped the raven haired elf across the face, hard. Erestor did jerk and blinked and Glorfindel grasped him, rather brutally. “Erestor, calm yourself, it is me, Glorfindel”

Erestor did blink again, his face blank and his eyes still enormous. “Glor…fin…fin…” 

The voice was trembling, extremely thin and Glorfindel did shift his grasp, lifted the other ellon gently. “Yes, it is me, let us get you out of here” 

Erestor did look at him, then he sobbed and did something odd, he sort of collapsed, stopped struggling and just laid against Glorfindel’s chest. His breath still fast and shallow and he was trembling like a leaf. Glorfindel did carry Erestor over the stream and laid him down on the soft moss, very gently. Erestor did look absolutely petrified and Glorfindel tried to think rationally. The cuts were nasty so he got over to the water and did wet a piece of cloth and started to wash the worst of the blood off the wounded elf, but the reaction was rather extreme. Erestor started to shake again, like a leaf in a hurricane and when Glorfindel tried to pry his torn clothes off the trembling body Erestor started to cry like a whipped kid. He didn’t resist, but it was obvious that he found it absolutely terrifying. But the worst reaction came when Glorfindel found a comb and tried to remove the burrs which had been generously distributed through the ellons long black hair. Erestor did curl up into a fetal position and panted like a dog and Glorfindel could smell the sour stench of fear from him. “Don’t…don’t… please” 

The voice was once again a thin whimper, a pathetic plea from somebody with no hope and Glorfindel just gaped. Something had happened to this elf, something absolutely horrible and if he was to be able to help at all he would need to know exactly what. He had met warriors who had been captured and tortured before, many times. They all wore scars both physical and mental ones but he had never met anybody who was this much of a wreck. He did make a split second decision, he got up and made a small bonfire, then he placed his cloak on the ground and tried to wash off the last of the blood from Erestor’s body. Luckily enough he didn’t find any serious injuries but he would be very bruised come the morrow. Erestor was still trembling, eyes huge and oddly empty and Glorfindel did slowly remove his own shirt and pulled the other elf up against his own body, both to provide warmth and for comfort and contact. He couldn’t return to the others before this mystery was solved. If anybody saw Erestor like this the shame would make him fade or sail west. He just held the raven haired one for a while, humming softly and rocking him gently. The shivering did slowly seize and Erestor did curl up against him, obviously seeking comfort. 

Glorfindel was a very gifted elf, he had been altered by the valar before he was sent back and now he did stroke Erestor’s back gently while he poured as much healing energy he could into the other ellon. Erestor was still sobbing but he was getting calmer. “Th…thank…you”  


Glorfindel did smile, he just kept rocking Erestor and the raven haired one sniffled and buried his face against Glorfindel’s neck. The move did touch Glorfindel deeply, it showed trust, or was it just an expression of submission or apathy? He pulled Erestor’s tattered cloak around them and kissed the brow gently, he was filled with a profound pity, Erestor had to have suffered a lot and if his odd behaviour was a result of this then who was he to judge? He too had his own hang ups after his return to life, for a long time he would flinch whenever anybody did touch his braid, even accidentally. He took a deep breath. “Erestor, what happened? You do not need to tell me if you don’t wanna but…”

Erestor did whimper, he closed his eyes and his chin did tremble, tears did flow down his cheeks and he felt oddly cold to the touch. “I…they all died…but I…I lived…”

Survivors guilt, Glorfindel had encountered that before, but there was more there, so much more. He held Erestor close and continued to rock him gently and slowly. “Do tell me…please. I want to understand, to help”

Erestor sighed. “Nobody…nobody can…help” 

Glorfindel gasped the trembling chin, turned Erestor’s face towards his own and his heart nearly broke seeing the terrible expression within those lovely eyes. Fear, shame, self loathing, hopelessness” I will try Erestor, please let me try!” 

Erestor did close his eyes, he sobbed again. “I have…I have never told…Not even Elrond…cannot let them know…” 

Glorfindel swallowed hard. Not even Elrond knew of this? “Why? Elrond can help you, you know he can. He has helped many” 

Erestor did hide his face again, his breath so very warm against Glorfindel’s skin and he was trembling still. “I cannot let him know of this…it was…I can’t…” 

Glorfindel felt frustrated but kept his voice soft and gentle. “Tell me, let me be the judge of that. You are suffering, have suffered a long time I am sure. Let if off your heart.” 

Erestor did hesitate. “You will hate me, loathe me. Everybody will…” 

He gasped and Glorfindel felt warm tears flowing along his neck. “They will turn their backs to me” 

Glorfindel felt like crying too, how could an elf become so filled with despair? Now he knew why Erestor never let anybody close, why he had such a steely discipline and never let go of that sour mask. It was a way of protecting himself, by projecting strength and absolute control he believed that he would be strong, would be in control of everything. “Oh Erestor, you are not allowed to carry it alone, whatever it is. No elf should. Tell me, a burden shared is a burden lessened” 

Erestor sobbed again. “I can’t…I can’t let you know…I…” 

Glorfindel rested his chin on top of Erestor’s head. It was odd but it felt so right to sit there, skin against skin, as if they were made for each other. “Why not?” 

Erestor froze. “I…” 

Glorfindel took a deep breath. “You are avoiding me, you try to chase me away in every possible manner and you cannot stand to even be in the same room as me. You try in every conceivable manner to become my enemy. I have my suspicions Erestor, now is the time to come clean” 

Erestor burst into a wild fit of sobs and gasps, crying like a baby. Glorfindel did rock him again, the pain he felt in that raven haired beauty was like a spear through the gut. “You…you are right…I…I have kept you at arm’s length…because I love you. And if you find out about …it….you will hate me and I will not survive that…” 

Glorfindel closed his eyes, there, there it was. The confirmation he had needed, the suspicion was confirmed. “Oh Erestor, beautiful dark one, how could I ever hate you? How could anyone look at you with anything but admiration and love?” 

Erestor did whimper, his arms shaking as if he was having a seizure. “I…I am sorry…” 

Glorfindel shook his head. “Sorry for what? By Eru, it is rather obvious that something horrible has happened to you, you cannot be blamed for reacting according to that.” 

Erestor swallowed and trembled again. “I have been terrible…against you…You….I couldn’t be near you…you…” 

Glorfindel did kiss Erestor’s hair, held him firmly. “I what?” 

Erestor sighed. “I wanted you, from the moment I saw you first…but I knew that it simply couldn’t be…my past…I had to keep you away, keep the…temptation out of my mind” 

Glorfindel had to take a deep breath. “Erestor, sweet wounded spirit, why? Do tell me, what happened to make you believe that I wouldn’t want you? That I would hate you? Do you know how many who admire you? Who would be thrilled to be yours? You are gorgeous, exquisite even. So many do secretly dream of you” 

Erestor let out a wail. “But they wouldn’t if they know the truth…they would feel …sick!”

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. “Erestor, I do not give you a choice this time. You are to tell me what happened and remember, the valar sent me. If I don’t resent you afterwards then nobody will, believe me”

Erestor did press himself against Glorfindel’s body, tears were flowing again and Glorfindel sighed and embraced the raven haired one again, even tighter. Erestor did tremble, but there was a sort of surrender in him now, an almost broken feeling. Glorfindel did realize that he didn’t have any hope left, that he was convinced that Glorfindel and everybody else would react with negativity once they knew and he wanted so much to free Erestor from this horrible burden he had carried, alone. 

The voice was but a whisper, thin, shivering. It was barely audible and Glorfindel realized that Erestor above all else was strong, ready to confess even if it meant losing everything. He had to bow to such honesty and dedication. “I was on patrol…with some others… We were…we were out there trying to determine where Sauron was going to go next, it was after the attack at Ost in Edhil.” 

Glorfindel didn’t try to interrupt Erestor but that told him that Erestor had seen some nasty things indeed. “We were six Ellyn, scouts. I was…I was rather young, just a hundred and twenty, not really ready but we needed everybody who could fight back then. And I was strong and fast and they said I was very brave” 

He did sniff, the body oddly heavy in Glorfindel’s arms and he shuddered from time to time, as if he was cold. “We…we got caught, by orcs. A large group. We fought but they used some sort of vile magic and we lost control of our own arms and legs. We were like pigs tied up to be brought to market” 

Glorfindel tried not to freeze up, he already knew that this would be bad but how bad? Erestor swallowed. “We thought they would kill us right away, but they…they wanted fun, they wanted to play…”

His voice became very thin, shivering. “They had realized that …that an elf dies if he or she is raped. So they had come up with a solution”

Glorfindel forced himself to breathe evenly, he had heard of such cases, orcs would rape their victims instead of just killing them, causing a slow and horrible demise. Erestor paused for a while, obviously gathering his courage. “They had this…this concoction. A most vile and terrible liquid and they forced us to drink. I tried to fight it, I tried with all my might but…” 

He broke down into sobs and Glorfindel could only stroke the trembling back and be there, show as much support as he could. Erestor wailed. “It made you aroused, horribly unnaturally so. It made your every cell burn with lust, with desire. They did strip us and tied us up, then they….they cut off our hair, taunted us, called us vile names, said we were only whores now, for their pleasure.”

Erestor sobbed again, so filled with the agony of that memory it made Glorfindel feel some of it too. It was truly a horror. “But…you wanted it…you wanted it so much…They took them…one by one…sparing me for last since I was the youngest one…wanting to torment me.” 

He gasped and let out a wild wail. “I had to watch them ravage my friends, use them in the most perverted ways and I…I wanted them…I wanted them to take me too…I was burning…”

Glorfindel closed his eyes. “I have heard of that drug Erestor, it is truly terrible. But it wasn’t anything you would have chosen now was it? It was forced upon you as it was forced upon the others” 

Erestor did gasp. “I know but…it was so sick, so…perverted. I heard the others beg the orcs for more, beg to be …taken again and again and they came and it didn’t stop and I knew it was wrong and still…” 

He grasped onto the cloak so hard his knuckles went white. “I still wanted it, craved it. I got off from watching those orcs ravage my friends and how can I ever become free from it?” 

Glorfindel sighed. “You survived…Do not blame yourself, it wasn’t your fault at all. Remember that” 

Erestor shuddered. “They did kill the others, one by one, slowly…while they still cried and pleaded for more. I knew that they would take me next and….I knew I couldn’t resist. But just as they came for me a whole patrol of cavalry did descend upon the camp and I was saved. But I couldn’t tell…I was so ashamed” 

Glorfindel felt warm tears on his own cheeks. “Oh Erestor, I am so sorry, so so sorry” 

The raven haired elf did gasp. “Now you know” 

Glorfindel nodded. “Now I know and believe me or not, It doesn’t change anything, nothing at all. You were a victim, spared by destiny. Can’t you see that?” 

Erestor was silent for some moments. “I have never…I have never allowed anybody to touch me, I fear to…remember. I have dreamed… But I have never dared to hope. I am tainted Fin, ruined” 

Glorfindel did almost shake him from head to toe. “NO! You are not tainted, you are not filthy, you are NOT ruined! Can’t you see? You are strong and beautiful and everybody would be honoured to be yours. You survived something terribly traumatic and rose above it. That is strength Erestor, that isn’t someone who is broken!” 

Erestor seemed to shrink a bit. “I want to believe you” 

Glorfindel took a deep breath. “Know what? You are terribly naïve for a scholar, how many of those who return to life do you think were abused by orcs? I have met many in Aman and they refused to let it define them. They had a new life and refused to let the orcs ruin that too. And the elves of Mirkwood?” 

He forced Erestor to look at him. “They do not fade from rape, they do overcome it, through speaking of the horror, flushing it from their system, using their rage as a weapon against those who hurt them.” 

Erestor let his head hang low. “I am not that strong, I fear…I fear that…” 

Glorfindel sighed again. “You fear what?” 

Erestor did in fact blush. “I…I fear that if I was to…be with somebody…that I would lose control…like I did back then…and …be nothing more than the animal they told me I was.” 

Glorfindel could barely believe what he heard but he did understand. “Erestor, it was the drug! It was that unholy brew they forced into you. It wasn’t real damn it, it was just your body reacting to a drug which had nothing to do with what you truly would have wanted.” 

Erestor sighed, he did look very sad there and then. “I hear you” 

Glorfindel nodded. “Yes, so listen to me. And remember it too, it wasn’t you, repeat that in your mind, it wasn’t you! It was the orcs, it was their wicked evil twisted way of humiliating others, hurting elves in the most cruel and unnatural manner possible.” 

Erestor looked up, his lower lip did tremble. “I…I still cannot believe that anybody would…want me” 

Glorfindel stared down into those grey eyes, and he suddenly realized why Erestor’s behaviour had felt so hurtful, he had been too busy to do some real soul searching but he had to admit to himself that he had found Erestor very attractive. He had just been put off by the hostile attitude but if Erestor had been acting like all others he wouldn’t have hesitated even for a moment if the chance to get to know the black haired ellon intimately had presented itself. He lifted Erestor’s chin again and kissed him on the tip of his nose. Erestor did yip and the eyes went wide again. “I want you Erestor, and no, it isn’t out of pity, it isn’t something I am saying to make you feel better. If you hadn’t been such an uptight ass I would have tried to get into your bed years ago” 

Erestor let out a snort, it did sound rather filled with disbelief. “True?” 

The voice was trembling and thin again, but there was a hint of hope in it. Glorfindel did hesitate for a second, unsure if he was moving forth too fast but he decided that it was better to go for it then to wait. If Erestor truly ever could be cured of his fear and self hatred it had to happen now, before he had time to start doubting things again. He leaned forth and kissed the raven haired elf on the lips. It was a very gentle and almost chaste kiss and Erestor did jolt and gasped, but he didn’t pull back. Instead he did raise a hand, let it slide through Glorfindel’s silky locks with something like reverence. “I…I have never cut my hair after that…incident. I just…I had to erase that memory” 

Glorfindel nodded, it felt oddly good, Erestor had soft hands but there was real strength in them. “I understand.”

He did run his hands through the silky black locks and Erestor did close his eyes, there was an odd expression in his eyes. He bit his lower lip. “Fin…I have… I have dreamed off you, but I have never dared to imagine us together for real.”  
Glorfindel did smile, he did remember what he had seen by that stream. “I am flattered Erestor. I really truly am” 

Erestor did hesitate, then he lifted his face towards Glorfindel’s and he did blush faintly, it was adorable and Glorfindel felt that his heart was melting more and more, the anger he had felt towards the seneschal had vaporized like mist for the sun. Erestor did swallow visibly. “I…I have never dared to hope that…please…” 

Glorfindel kissed the smooth forehead, caressed the strong shoulders. “I will do anything for you Erestor, believe me” 

Erestor lowered his gaze, the long thick eyelashes did flutter. “Will you…be with me? For real? I…I need you, I have been so lonely and…those dreams cannot possibly compare to the real thing. Help me erase the past” 

The voice was pleading and Glorfindel felt an odd warmth in his chest, he was genuinely moved by the trust and the request. “Of course I will Erestor, I would be honoured to be yours”

He did kiss Erestor again and this time the raven haired ellon did meet him, kissing him back. Glorfindel felt that his body started to react the closeness, he didn’t want to startle Erestor so he decided to move forth gently. He did turn the kiss into a real one and Erestor moaned and clung to Glorfindel, almost desperately. When they broke apart Erestor’s eyes were dark and he was breathing harder. He spun around and suddenly he was sitting across Glorfindel’s thighs, straddling him. Glorfindel felt a swift sting of doubt, was this really the right thing to do? The situation was far from ideal but he wanted so much to help Erestor heal and there was a hunger starting to burn within his gut. He let his hands wander across the firm body and Erestor did squirm, he pulled the cloak away from them and now he was warm to the touch, very warm. 

Glorfindel did kiss the smooth neck, ran his hands down the long legs and loosened Erestor’s belt. He still had his pants on and now they were a nuisance. Erestor did lift himself to help Glorfindel remove the garment and Glorfindel did also loosen his own pants. He did kiss a trail down Erestor’s chest and the dark haired one gasped and moaned. Erestor was naked now and Glorfindel did look up at the flushed face and let his hands glide up towards Erestor’s crotch. Erestor did groan and Glorfindel pulled off his own pants with a swift movement and tossed them aside. Erestor was gorgeous and obviously very ready and Glorfindel did pull him down so he sat across his lap again. He caught Erestor’s face with his hands. “If you don’t want this…then now is the time to say it. I won’t stop if you don’t ask me to” 

Erestor was panting, his eyes wide. “Then I beg you to not stop, I need…I need to free myself. I need other memories, better ones” 

Glorfindel nodded and grasped onto Erestor’s firm rear, pulled him forth so the black haired ellon laid along his own body. Their erections did rub against each other and Erestor let out a sort of wail and started rubbing himself against Glorfindel’s body, the sensation was intense and Glorfindel did reach down. He had more experience and knew how to make this even better. They were both leaking precum and he let it slick up his hand before grasping onto them both, pressing them together. Erestor did thrust into the grip almost desperately, it was very obvious that he had denied himself the joys of passion for way too long and that he was very inexperienced too. It was actually rather shocking that someone as lovely as Erestor was a virgin still. This would be a race instead of a steady journey but that was alright for the first time. Glorfindel did support the trembling ellon with one hand and he did move his own hips too, they followed the same rhythm and Erestor was gasping and whimpering, it was unbelievably arousing and Glorfindel felt that tight coil in his belly, he was getting close and Erestor had closed his eyes, the face contorted in a grimace of ecstasy and sheer joy. 

Glorfindel wasn’t surprised when Erestor did fall out of rhythm before going rigid and letting out a shriek. He felt hot liquid splashing all over his hand and belly and it was enough. He followed suit, gasping as he saw sparks and white light and his body convulsed in absolute pleasure. They lay there, straining against each other and Erestor did collapse on top of him, smearing their come all over their bellies and Glorfindel almost growled, it made him feel unbelievably horny. It wasn’t enough, he wanted more but he wasn’t sure if Erestor was ready for more than this. 

Their breath calmed down and Erestor did raise his head and there was something akin to awe in his expression. Glorfindel did pull him closer and kissed him gently, Erestor did moan into the kiss and his hands started to slide over Glorfindel’s skin yet again. Glorfindel felt that Erestor in fact was getting hard again and he had to snicker. “You are eager beautiful one, but so am I” 

He did reach down and started to stroke the hardening cock and Erestor threw his head back in bliss, hissing as Glorfindel let his thumb slide over the head, searching for the most sensitive spots. The black haired one arched into the touch, so wonderfully wanton and eager and Glorfindel had never in a million years been able to guess that the so rigid and sour ellon could be this passionate, this warm and willing. Erestor did roll them over onto their side and he was staring into Glorfindel’s face, panting. Eyes black with desire and body covered with sweat, the sight was enough to make Glorfindel tremble with sheer lust. “Please…I want…” 

Erestor did place himself on the cloak, spreading his legs. “Take me, show me that… that it doesn’t have to be as the horrors I saw!”

Glorfindel felt deeply moved by the trust and bent over, kissed Erestor lovingly. “Are you sure?” 

Erestor nodded, he was trembling. “Yes, oh please, I need…” 

Glorfindel grasped Erestor’s hand and kissed it reverently. “Okay, but then we need to prepare you, or else this will hurt, a lot. And if you start to feel scared again let me know immediately, I don’t want to trigger another panic attack” 

Erestor did take a peek down at Glorfindel’s cock, it was rather massive and Glorfindel had in fact experienced the awkwardness of potential lovers fleeing his bed whence they saw it. But Erestor didn’t even flinch, he was just a wee bit nervous and it was understandable. “I…I am not afraid” 

Glorfindel smiled. “I know you are not, you are so very brave. Wait here” 

Glorfindel got up and walked over to his pants, he had some ointment in his pocket, it was for insect bites but it was very slick and oily and could be used as lube without problems. Erestor had propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Glorfindel with open adoration in his gaze and it made the balrogslayer feel oddly humble.  
He did kneel down next to Erestor and poured some of the ointment into his hand before gently starting to rub it into Erestor’s ass crack. Erestor did gasp, then he did moan and then he spread his legs even wider, laying there on his knees and elbows. Glorfindel had hardly ever seen anything that tempting and erotic and he had a hard time controlling himself. But he didn’t want to break the trust and he would rather put a blade to himself than hurt this precious soul who dared to surrender to him so completely. He poured more of the ointment into his hand, then he started to tease the tight ring of muscles and Erestor whimpered and arched, gasping. “How does this feel?”

Erestor turned his head around, the mane of silky black hair like a halo around him and the sight was so beautiful it would stay in Glorfindel’s mind forever. “Strange…but good…Oh Eru so good” 

Glorfindel leaned forwards and kissed Erestor between the shoulder blades, raked at the soft skin with his front teeth and pushed a finger inside, very gently. Erestor went rigid, then he relaxed and Glorfindel started to push back and forth. Erestor whimpered and he was breathing hard. Huge drops of precum were sliding down his shaft and Glorfindel longed to taste him but it wasn’t time for that now, that could wait until later. He let one more finger join the first and Erestor did not protest, he just moaned and started to move his hips back and forth. Glorfindel continued until he had four fingers inside of his lover and he added more and more ointment, making sure that Erestor was slick and relaxed enough. He did push Erestor a bit forwards and let a finger find that nub inside of his lover which could give such intense pleasure. Erestor almost roared, body trembling and suddenly he was fucking himself on Glorfindel’s hand, rather desperately. “Hnnng…Oh Eru….I… I must…” 

Glorfindel knew that he couldn’t wait any longer, he threw himself down onto his back, pulled Erestor over him and the dark haired one stared down at him with a hint of confusion. Glorfindel was almost panting. “Ride me, that way you stay in control, if it hurts you can lift yourself off of me” 

Erestor did smile and it was the first real genuine smile he had seen from that elf ever, it transformed the face and made him unbelievably lovely. “Thank you”

Erestor didn’t hesitate getting into position and Glorfindel did help him by aiming his aching cock upwards. Erestor did hesitate for a few seconds, then he slowly pushed down and Glorfindel made sure that the aim was right. He moaned, the tight silky heat which did meet his sensitive cock head was almost too much to bear, he would have to fight himself not to explode there and then. Erestor had an expression of determination on his face, he did push himself down further and further and when he at last sat there with all of Glorfindel’s hard length inside he was gasping and his face flushed, eyes dark and he put his hands of Glorfindel’s chest for support. “Oh…oh Eru…So…so much…” 

Glorfindel forced himself to lay completely still, he didn’t move a muscle even if he ached to thrust and Erestor closed his eyes and then he moved a little, lifting himself and sliding back down, mouth open and body shivering and Glorfindel did growl and reached up, let a hand caress Erestor’s pebbled nipples. It made the black haired ellon yip and he started moving faster, more vigorously. He soon found a rhythm and a technique which didn’t hurt him and Glorfindel did push himself up a bit, he started sucking and licking at Erestor’s nipples, then his smooth neck and he growled and nipped at the skin with his front teeth.  
Erestor did yell, throwing his head back. “Oh f…fuck…Oh Valar, fuuuck!!”

He was moving very vigorously now and Glorfindel knew he was very near his release, he could feel it. “Oh Erestor…You are so….tight…I love you…Eru I love you” 

He did angle his hips so his cock had to stroke against the sensitive bundle of nerves and Erestor arched backwards, the mane of black hair caressing Glorfindel’s thighs and the sensation was insane, the sight so incredibly erotic he couldn’t stop himself. He saw how his cock slid out and inn of Erestor’s sweaty body and he reached forth and stroked Erestor’s weeping cock and Erestor screamed, a wild cry of pleasure, spurting seed all over Glorfindel’s belly and chest. Glorfindel roared and bucked up, yelling Erestor’s name as he pulsed and came, filling the clenching passage with his seed. Erestor continued to cry out, shuddering all over and he kept coming for quite a while. Glorfindel was seriously impressed by the amount of pearly white liquid the ellon did spurt out. 

Erestor did tilt backwards as if he was about to pass out, then he tipped forwards and laid down on top of Glorfindel, heaving for air and there was an almost giddy expression in his eyes. “I had no idea….I couldn’t have imagined that…it could the this good” 

Glorfindel did almost purr. “But now you know. “ 

Erestor did snuggle up against him, as affectionately as a kitten and Glorfindel felt his heart swell with what only could be love. “I did mean it you know, I love you my dark beauty” 

Erestor did sigh, there was such happiness in that little sound. “And I love you, there are no other elf as happy as me right now!” 

Glorfindel smirked. “Oh but there are, and you are laying on him right now” 

Erestor did wriggle his butt a bit and Glorfindel did gasp. He hadn’t pulled out and now he started to feel himself harden again, it was crazy but for some reason Erestor did make him hornier than a whole field of bunnies. “And here we go again” 

Erestor pushed himself upright again. “Yes…Oh yes, again, please” 

Glorfindel grasped his lover and spun them around with a swift move, soon after Erestor was writhing underneath him, clawing at his shoulders, locking his legs around Glorfindel’s waist as the golden haired one was pounding into him, again and again. They could just hope that there weren’t any marchwardens near by for they would be severely traumatized by the loud exclamations of lust and pleasure. Glorfindel knew that not a soul among the elves would believe him if he told them how absolutely wild Erestor was in bed. In the end they ended up in a heap on the by now rather soiled cloaks and Glorfindel did hold into Erestor as they drifted off into sleep. 

The next day a search party was sent out but they didn’t get very far before Glorfindel and Erestor did show up, riding Asfaloth. The horse did look slightly annoyed and Erestor had some fresh cuts and bruises which made Haldir look a bit puzzled. Glorfindel stopped his horse and smiled, Erestor did scowl as always but the observant eye could see that he was on the verge of grinning, a very wide and smug grin. “Do not worry, we are alright. His horse fell and threw him into the bushes, lots of burrs and stuff there. He had to use the night to get rid of all of them” 

Haldir frowned, Erestor’s usually perfect hair was a perfect example of what could only be described as extreme bed hair and the same was true with Glorfindel but they had after all spent the night in the forest and who was he to question the balrog slayer? They returned to the city and for the next weeks the cleaners often found that Erestor’s bed was thoroughly trashed during the night, the sheets smelled to high heavens and they were stickier than a tar pit. But it wasn’t their job to spread rumours so nobody did even mention it. Galadriel did notice that Erestor sometimes did prefer to stand instead of sitting during meetings but he was an oddball and it was healthy to move after all. 

When they did return to Imladris the cat did escape the sack though, one of the twins did pass by underneath a window somebody had forgotten to close and he did hear something which made him stop with his jaw almost hitting his chest. “Oh fuck…yes. Yes, you are so huuuge…harder!”

He blinked and stared up at the window in disbelief, that couldn’t be….It did sound like …but? “Oh Fin, I am…coming…” 

Then another voice, deeper and rougher. “I am gonna fuck you raw Erestor, come for me now”

Elladan just stood there , staring into the night with eyes like tea cups. Erestor and Glorfindel?! And they were obviously having a heck of a good time if he was judging the sounds right. He took off and before an hour went by everybody in the valley knew of this and three quarters of the population refused to believe a single word of it. Erestor was as frigid as the helcaraxe and Glorfindel was a perfect gentleman…this couldn’t be true. But before long the truth was well known and to everybody’s great surprise Erestor changed a lot, from being a sour pickle to become both friendly and forthcoming and he even had a sense of humour. That had previously been as believable as claiming that Sauron enjoyed dressing up as a sheep!  
But peace did fall over the valley and everybody was happy on their behalf, except the night guards who often were treated to a concert which left them frustrated and rather annoyed. But it was a small price to pay, Erestor was no longer a pain in the ass and Glorfindel too was way happier than before. Elrond was very pleased with the development, since Erestor no longer resembled a bear with a toothache he could invite people over for visits, not fearing that the dark haired one would insult them and thus it did wonders for the diplomacy and political situation too. Much was gained and nothing lost and over the years to come the two did adopt a whole pack of dogs and enough cats to build an army of felines and everybody had to agree that it was rather sweet. They had acted as if they hated each other and now there wasn’t a couple around more in love and more passionate than those two. Thank Eru for that.


End file.
